implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant League Sports (A different Channel)
Mutant League sports is a series of sport games published by Atari. It is know for its voiilence, offbeat hummour and monster parody's of famous athletes Mutant League Football(1994) Mutant League Hockey (1995) Mutant League Basket Ball (1995) GamePlay The game teams are made up of trolls zombies robots skeltonsll the arenas are bounty trapped except go away center the home stadium of the Norlando Tradgic.Dirty Ticks include exploding ball spring shoes and bribing the reff. Player fighting minegame returns form mutant league hockey Teams Manic Conference ''' *Nolando Tragic Orlando magic spoofc zero Skull *Balk Hearts Four Skulls *Bruiser Bots 3 skuls (all rbtsa) *Midway Monsters 3 skuls *Curelland Clubbers(caliveires)(all Trols) 2 skuls *Gohowma blunder Oklahoma thunder spoof 1 skeull *Fiendish scum phoenix sun spoof 3 skulls *pothole hell blazers Portland trail blazer spoof 3 skulls *charbroiled Horros Charlotte horrnet2 skulls *Chillydephia 86'ers Philadelphia 76ers 5 skulls '''Toxic Confernce *Dead Things 3 skuls (all skellakton) *Slay City Slayers 3 skulks *Bullies (chiago bulls sppof)5 Stars *Druids( celtics spoof) 3 Stars *Vile vugalars 4 skulls *Insidious Pukers Indiana Pacers spoof 4 skuls *Nose pickers Detroit pistons spoff1 skuls *Los dalobos cleaver los angles (all zombies)clippers spoof 3 skulls *Callous Madness 3 skulls *Dallas Marvirks spoof3 skuls ) *Arnold bullet holes washing ton bullets spoof 2 skull ALL Star * Toxic All-Pros (5 skulls, made of the best players from the Toxic Conference) * Maniac All-Stars (5 skulls, made of the best players from the Maniac Conference) * Galaxy Aces (6 skulls, made of the best players from the entire league) trivia Each team has at least one star player who has a ungiugie character sprite These characters appear on trading cards bundled with the game. Mutant League basket players include Penny Hardhead, Jason Kick Kevin Pond Scum Rocky Wild Thing ,Spawn Kemp Chris Mug (troll) Grant ill Clyde Dreadlxer alzono mourning Karl moan Cragic bones (skelton)Domique Wattkins Dikemen Motor Reggie Driller Auto Gruele Mookie gridlock(robot) Micheal Goreyden David Rottenson Barry Gross Dan mangler and Denis Rottman (Zombies) and other Mutant League Baseball(1996) This was the first mutant League game released for the jagur game play Teams Toxic Confernce SinSinanti Dreads Cincinnati Reds spoof 2 skulls Evil Imperial New York Yankees spoof 5 skulls Midway Monsters 3 skulls Charbroiled Horrors 2 skulls Misfit Demons 4 skulls Tormento goo ways Toronto Blue Jays spoof 1 skull Atomic Breakers Atlanta Bravs all robot 4 skulls Montroyale Expires Montreal Expos spoof all skeletons 3 skulls Desturt triggers Detroit Tigers spoof 3 skulls Forsaken marauders Florida Marlins 3 skulls Manic Confernce Spewers Milwaukee brewers spoof 2 skulls Black Sox white chagio sox spoof 4 skulls Slay City Slayers3 skulks Lizard Kingz (3 skulls Rotties 3 Colorado Rockies all zombiesskulls Ackeybehide fallen angels o skulls St mucus canrange St Louis Cardinals spoof 5 skuls spoils Kanas city royalies spoof 3 skulls las diablos flogers 3 los angles dodgers all trols skulls broken backs Azonia Diambacks 1 skulls all stars * Toxic All-Pros (5 skulls, made of the best players from the Toxic Conference) * Maniac All-Stars (5 skulls, made of the best players from the Maniac Conference) * Galaxy Aces (6 skulls, made of the best players from the entire league) Trivia The evil imperials are a parody or the Yankees. It is a refenrce to the yankees nickname the evil empire Each team has at least one star player who has a ungiugie character sprite These characters appear on trading cards bundled with the game. Major Mutant League basseball players Ca Ripper Burnie Illamis Ken Grissly jr (troll) Tony grim ralfeal palerio (skelleton) Gary Shriekfield Albert hell scarry walker (zombie) Mark Mcwires Robot Mutant league football 2(1998) Gameplay This game introduce comdeic halftime show seances which include monster bands like Aerosmite, gunslinger chearleaders and pycocit chainsaw weilding mascots Teams Category:A different channel